Silent Afternoon
by A Generic Name
Summary: A Silent Hill church acolyte briefly crosses paths with Walter Sullivan before he starts his rampages. No romance or pairings, filler scene.


**Starting Note //** This is not a romantic story, merely a filler scene.

* * *

It was an average summer afternoon, in the town of Silent Hill.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon, everyone else had left for the day to go out and do something. Even her fellow acolytes were out getting lunch. They were closing in at the end of their training period and soon ready to truly join the ranks of their church. Juliana was excited to be closer to the Holy Mother, probably not as excited as Vincent or Claudia. They were some of the more influenced by their church and will probably make the best clergy Silent Hill had seen. Juliana could never compete, no matter what Vincent said.

Vincent and she were in fairly good terms, she'd like to say friends. He was much more approachable than Claudia was though of course; she was more drawn in and always studying our bible. Vincent at least knew how to have fun once and a while, like a normal person. Maybe that's one of the reasons that from the first day of her training, she'd secretly been in love with him. Not that'd she ever tell, they weren't in real good positions to be romantic relationships anyway.

He was not there now of course, and even Claudia had made a departure from the church for once. Yet why had she turned down an invitation for dinner? She could not explain, just for that afternoon she felt as something was keeping her in the church. The woman prayed that it was some special sign from the Holy Mother herself, telling Juliana to stay and wait for something in that church. That had to be too good to be true, she was just being silly. Waiting in this old, dusty church.

Nothing was coming.

The sun streamed down from the windows, announcing that the sun was getting lower. The only sound she could hear was of her own feet clicking up and down the pews, sliding her hand along the backs. Just as she was wiping the dust coating off her fingers and onto her white blouse, did she hear something new.

Another pair of feet in the entrance area and coming up behind her.

She spun, and thinking was Claudia already had her mouth open to ask why she returned so late. Only to see someone that she had never seen before.

"_Mother, I'm almost ready."_

The words were so muffled, so soft and barely spoken, that Juliana had to think if she really heard them or not. Before her was a tall, blonde man. He didn't seem that much older than her, and she secretly admitted he seemed quite attractive. At least, that's what she first thought when looking at his face framed in long blonde hair. He was staring up at the altar, a crooked smile set upon his lips.

Juliana shut her mouth quickly, staring at him as he walked forward. She was on the other side of the pews than he, so the man had not seen her yet. This didn't stop her from smoothing out her shirt vainly.

He had reached the altar and fallen on his knees in front of it. A few more muffled words made their way to her, yet none she could really hear. He seemed to be praying, which made sense, yet, who was he? His clothes were very unidentifiable, just a large blue coat and just a plain pair of pants. No one she had seen before, which made her all the more curious. There are never any outsiders that come into this church, so why the reason he was here made her even more confused. Slowly, she edged her way closer to the altar. Maybe if she could move closer just enough she could hear without letting him know she was there…

As she edged forward, a few words drifted her way. They sounded like, "21 Sacraments." Did he mean the 21 Sacraments in their bible? Was he a follower of the Holy Mother? He must be, she thought, feeling stupid. Why else would he be here, praying to her?

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Juliana knew she had to speak, as she walked with more confidence toward the altar and without hesitation this time. Her voice brought the man's head up, he stared for a few moments before answering.

"Oh, I am sorry for intruding without warning. Sister…?" He spoke softly and his words flowed. He didn't seem angry or embarrassed, merely slightly surprised.

"Oh! I'm not a Sister, at least not yet. I'm just an acolyte at the moment." She spoke quickly, raising her hands in embarrassment. She was now next to the altar. "My name is Juliana Bran."

A small smile curved his lips as he slowly stood up. "I wish you luck on reaching your goal. I was merely here to gain confidence to reaching my goal." He looked back up before facing her again.

"Oh?"

"Yes…I'm hoping to help someone I care for deeply." An odd look came over his face as he whispered this. Gazing at her for a few moments, Juliana began to feel slightly awkward. Especially once he moved his hand upward and lifted a single lock of her hair. He let it fall slowly while whispering once more. "Hopefully the Holy Mother will help us both…to accomplish what we truly desire." He let his hand fall and turned back toward the door. "Maybe I'll be able to visit this church again in the future…" His voice trailed off.

Blushing like mad from the surprise attention from the mystery man, the woman watched him walk toward the door. It was silent except for the footfalls of him crossing the aisle. Then something hit her just as his hand touched the handle, did she speak once again.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" She called after him. A chuckle seeped into the air in answer, followed by a name.

"My name? Walter Sullivan."

* * *

**Author Notes //** I've always thought that before Walter started the Ten Hearts and the 21 Sacraments, that he went to the Silent Hill church first. Not sure why, just something I see him doing.

Also, I am not pairing my character with Walter. NO PAIRING AT ALL. All the little fluff pieces in this story is really just to show what the young woman fantasizes about, and the "flirting" is just Walter being his slick self. But there are no romantic anything between them and Vincent and her, like I said. Just a young woman's thoughts.

This was really just a quick filler scene I felt like putting in there. I didn't do really any editing. So expect errors. This is just a little for fun thing, enjoy.


End file.
